


He and I and Sydney

by Phoebsfan



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-26
Updated: 2002-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebsfan/pseuds/Phoebsfan
Summary: I blinked and rubbed my eyes again.  Trying to rub out the memory of that car's plunge into the Pacific.
Relationships: Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn
Kudos: 1





	He and I and Sydney

This wasn't happening.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes again. Trying to rub out the memory of that car's plunge into the Pacific.

Ten minutes and no one had surfaced. 

No. Not possible. She was resourceful. She was smart. She got out somehow.

Eleven minutes and still nothing.

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat.

"I'm sorry." What no wise cracks for this one Weiss? Damn it. Joke about this, tell me she's fine. That she got out.

I'm still staring at the screen waiting for her to surface. Weiss leaves the room.

Damn it Sydney. Get up. Give me something. Anything.

Fifteen minutes, still nothing. The cops aren't standing at the edge of the water waiting anymore.

Go back. Don't they know that she isn't dead?

She's waiting until it's safe. Then she'll come back. She'll come back to him.

She'll call from Italy and tell him that she's fine. She'll give him some extraordinary story about how she was saved.

She's resourceful. He knows that. He knows she has to have some story.

Because she can't be dead.

She wouldn't leave him like that.

He told her to be careful. Told her that he believed in her.

So she had to come back. Because he believed in her.

Cold.

So cold. 

She couldn't be trapped under the water. She'd freeze. 

It's too cold in there. Get her out. Why weren't they doing anything?

Maybe she hit her head on the steering wheel and that's why she hasn't come up yet.

Maybe she's trapped. Maybe she can't get out.

Somebody has to help her.

Why don't they help her?

Thirty minutes.

They go back to regularly scheduled programming.

He, I still stand there.

Waiting. 

He'll wait forever right here until he knows that she's ok.

Forty minutes.

I think she might be dead. 

I don't want her to be dead.

She can't be dead.

No. He needs her. 

Forty five minutes.

"Hey buddy. Come on." Agent Weiss pulls at his arm. He wants Vaughn to follow him. 

I can't follow him.

I have to stay here.

Weiss is worried about me, about him.

"She's not dead." I tell him. Weiss sighs.

"Mike..."

I cover my ears. 

Weiss removes my hands and makes me sit down.

"She's gone." Weiss tells him. I don't listen but he does.

"She can't be." he informs my friend. He and I, we know. We know that Sydney can't be gone. That she had too much work left to do.

But he starts to doubt. He wants to throw logic at me. I block him out as well.

Seventy-nine minutes.

Nothing.

Weiss is quiet.

He is quiet.

I am quiet.

Sydney is still quiet.

Ninety four minutes.

"There isn't anything you can do. Let's go home, huh?" 

"No."

Weiss nods and sits back in his chair.

One hundred and forty-five minutes.

She got out. 

She had to have.

Two hundred and three minutes.

The phone rings.

Halfway through the first ring it is in my hands.

What if they found a body?

"What?" he demands harshly, prepared for the worse.

"She's on her way to the jet." Jack Bristow is a god.

"Thank you." It rushes out of me. 

I knew she wasn't dead. 

I get up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Weiss must think I've lost it. I'm smiling like an idiot.

"Home." I wanted to go see Sydney off to confirm that she was in fact safe. But that would be one of those emotional attachment things that Haladki would love to use against me. Even Weiss wouldn't like it.

"Do you want me to drive you?" I smile at his concern.

"I don't know how she did it but she's on her way to the jet." I'm sure I look like an idiot because Weiss' answering smile looks moronic. But I don't particularly care.

I smile at my fellow employees as I leave. 

Barnett gives me a funny look as I pass her in the hall. I'm sure I'll be having another one of those meetings with her tomorrow.

Haladki sees me and runs the other way. Tomorrow he's gonna have a hard time hiding from me.

I drive by the jet anyway. I sit in my car and watch her board. She's looked better. But she's walking, breathing, so I'm good.

I watch the jet take off.

When she gets back things will be like normal. She won't ever find out about this. How I had to make sure she was ok before I could go home. How I almost lost it when I thought she was gone.

She's walking around and that's all that matters.

I pull out and head for home.

She's breathing so I'm ok.


End file.
